


at the zoo

by silvergrave



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrave/pseuds/silvergrave
Summary: I regret my life and can't write a shit
Kudos: 3





	at the zoo

little Indian boys  
there only 3 of them now. actually there 4, but only one knows about this.

at the zoo, prying eyes of people spectate after tons of different animals. just as the judge is doing right now. watching animals not knowing what to do. he is smarter then they are and he knows it. but they don't.

vera was walking along the shore. her hair was in messy hairdo. she couldn't do more, too much has happened to her in past days, so claythorne just didn't care about her appearance. all she could thought about was killer. she knew well it's not herself, so that left two candidates. philip lombard and william blore. two men. you can't trust men in this world huh. vera heard how philip's crimes were announced to him and how he didn't deny them. he was no doubt really straightforward person. almost like he didn't care about anything. a person like him easily could be a coldhearted murderer with strange obsession over a child song. but something made vera feel it's not him. her logic told her philip killed other 7 guests, but her inner voice denied this accusation. william blore was suspicious well. closed and inquiring man also. 'he could be the killer as well'- vera thought. maybe he even works with lombard together. different thoughts swarmed her head.

philip lombard was having same thoughts at the same time. his mind wandered to every murder scene of guests. whoever the killer is, he or she is very accurate and smart. she...the murderer could be vera. this thought haven't crossed his mind since murder of anthony marston until now, when there were only 3 people left. of course, it could be blore, who seemed a very peculiar person, but what if he will find his body once he reaches the other side of the island. philip noticed quite early that vera was indeed not an ordinary woman. she could fight. even with an anchor tied to her foot she will still find a way to stay above water. philip didn't know why his suspicions never landed on a pretty woman. perhaps he was too drawn to her so he started trusting her too much. soon enough thoughts blurred lombard's mind so much he couldn't care about anything, but when it's all going to end

william blore woke up determined to find out who was the killer between vera claythorne and philip lombard. he wanted to observe two of them and make conclusions before one of them kills the other one or even worse him. he didn't find anyone in the house and realized both vera and philip were outside. he hoped they weren't together or, in case they were, the innocent one will get away alive. blore was a skeptic. he distrusted every guest on the island even before murders started happening. so he was really attentive in making suspicions about killer. his observations and personal feelings told him that the killer is philip. but his detective sense, that almost never failed him, assured him that vera is not as innocent as it may seem. maybe they were working together, plotting behind closed doors. it was them who woke him up the night armstrong died which was indeed very suspicious. blore wanted to confirm his thoughts by somehow spying on a pair. that's why he went through the front door and onto the terrace. 

unfortunately, blore's plans weren't shared by mastermind of all murders, by judge laurence wargrave. that's why the next time vera and philip will see detective, he will be already dead with a statue over his crushed head


End file.
